Peter and the Silver Chalice
by Regja
Summary: It's been two years since the   'Bridge to Neverland'. Everything's back to normal.   Or at least it should be.   But little do they know that a certain someone is plotting something, and the fate of the world may revolve around a small silver cup.
1. Prologue: After Closing Time

**Disclaimer note:**

**I do not own any of the Starcatchers characters or anything from the books that belongs to the authors of the series: Dave Barry, and Ridley Pearson. I don't own Disney World either. Basically, I don't not claim at all to have been the one to come up with the Starcatchers series. **

******** The main plot in story is my own idea though. ****  
><strong>**

********I hope that's said everything.********

**PROLOGUE**

**O**ne year earlier; Disney world, after closing time:

Lester Armstrong was waiting outside the Haunted Mansion ride. He hated that their meeting had to be there of all places! Why couldn't it have been outside Small World ride! He didn't know what, but something about that ride always gave him the creeps. The parked had just closed for the night but Armstrong had connections with someone who let him in. He stared up at the animatronic raven that perched on the roof of the mansion. It peered down at him with it's beady red eyes. It was almost as if the bird was actually watching him!

"_Nonsense!"_ he thought. Armstrong saw a dark figure appear out of the shadows behind the building. The man was a security guard. He felt a sudden chill as he always did when he met with the strange man.

"You're late!" he said in a deep voice that made Armstrong tremble.

He nodded and said "Yes, I'm sorry I was-"

"I do not need your excuses!"roared the man. He glared at Armstrong. "I _need_ information," the man continued, "Has it been found yet?"

Armstrong reluctantly answered, "No sir." He quickly added. "But we'restill working on it."

"You had better be! Need I remind you it is imperative that it be found _soon_."

Armstrong nodded. "But what about the boy?"

The man glanced across the park."_I_ will take care of the boy."

Again Armstrong nodded.

"Now go!"

Armstrong turned to leave.

"Mr. Armstrong, you'd better not disappoint me." he said in a deep moaning voice.

"I won't," he said over his shoulder, his voice lacking confidence.

When Armstrong had gone, the raven that sat atop of the building flew down and landed on the security guard's shoulder.


	2. Chapter1: Something in There

**Small Author's Note:**

**I did rewrite a small bit towards the ending of this chapter, hope you like it. Please review and tell me which version you liked better. **

**Now, on with the story:**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

**"Something's in There."  
><strong>

_**"I**_'ll get you boy!" came the roar from below. Hook glared up at the flying figure above. His eyes were filled with utter contempt and frustration.

The flying boy dressed in a holed, torn, sleeveless shirt and shorts, smiled and waved down at the pirate before turning to go, leaving the pirate shouting up at him in rage, (as usual.)

* * *

><p>Peter was not an ordinary boy, nor a normal person for that mater. He had almost been, once, before his encounter with the Starcatchers. In the attempt to keep a chest, which contained a magical dust called starstuff, away from the Starcatchers' enemies (the "Others"). Peter had been exposed to enough starstuff to have killed him, but instead, changed him forever. Not only could he now fly, but several other things had happened to him as well.<p>

The island known as Never Land had also changed. The starstuff infused water of the island allowed the inhabitants to never age or get sick. Also, it now existed in another dimension.

Peter shot through the sky, the warm island breeze blowing across his face, whistling through his fiery red hair. Stopping when he thought he was a safe enough distance away, he let out a sigh of relief, "That was close!"

A string of unhappy chimes rang out from behind him, fairy language for "Ahem!"

"Thanks for rescuing me, Tink," he said to Tinker Bell, who flew up right in front of the boy's face.

"_For about the thousandth time_," Tink pointed out to him. She stared into Peter's freckled face, both relieved that her beloved Peter was safe, and angry that once again the boy had ignored her warnings, and gotten trapped by Hook.

Peter stopped and hovered in the air. He couldn't see where he was going with Tink in his face.

"_When are you going to learn to listen to me!_" she uttered in exasperation.

"Tink, please get out my face." said Peter, swishing the fairy away.

Tink landed on his shoulder. "_You're about as dumb as that codfish_," Tink said, pointing behind them at the pirate fort.

"I am not!" Peter snapped, shaking her off. He glanced over his shoulder at the fort not far behind. "I am not." He said again, more to himself than to Tink.

A loud BOOM! echoed below. Peter swerved out of the way as a bullet flew past him. "You missed, again!" he called down to the pirate. Peter's attention turned to Tink, who was tugging on his red hair.

"_Go, now!_" she ordered him.

Peter sighed and took off. Tink shot after him. He came in for a landing on the beach. A girl rushed out of the dark jungle ahead, pushing vines and bushes out of her way. She wore a skirt and top both made from leaves, her skin was brownish-tan, and her long black hair flowed down her back tangled with leaves and twigs at the ends.

"Where have you been? My father sent me to get you. I've been looking everywhere for you!" shouted Shining Pearl, oldest daughter of the Mollusk chieftain, Fighting Prawn. One glance into Peter's mischievous, blue eyes told her everything. The girl's eyes widened. "Oh, you didn't!"

"_Yes he did!_" came Tinker Bell's angry chimes as she flew up beside her. Tink's little arms were crossed and her face was red. Of course Peter was the only one who could understand Tink's chimes.

"What?" he said, shrugging his shoulders and grinning.

Both girls were glaring disapprovingly at him. No one spoke. The waves crashing upon the sand made a loud enough noise.

Peter broke the silence saying: "I got away, didn't I?"

"_Barely!_" Tink put in.

Shining Pearl rolled her eyes at the boy who had a habit of getting into trouble.

A mild breeze blew past them. The leaves of the palm trees were swaying. Something made a noise that neither Peter nor Shining Pearl heard, though Tink did (and said so.)

Guessing what Shining Pearl was going to say next Peter said "Don't tell your father, please."

Her glare softened on him. It was Peter now who was staring into her eyes. Shining Pearl sighed, "Oh, all right, I won't tell _this_ time."

Tink chimed at them again determined to be heard. The boy and girl turned around to where Tink pointed and saw something far in the distance looming in the jungle. Both children ducked behind a large bolder in the shallow water.

"Pirates?" Peter mumbled to himself. "Coming after me?" he thought, "But they wouldn't dare cross over to the Mollusks' side of the island, would they?"

"_No_," rang the chimes, "_not pirates._"

"Then what is it?" he whispered to Tink. Peter peered over the side of the rock and could hear the sound of footsteps. They didn't make much noise. Shining Pearl sat up and looked with him.

"Do you see anything?" she whispered to Peter.

He shook his head. "No, but Tink says they aren't pirates."

Shining Pearl, who crouched at the corner of the boulder, silently pulled herself up, into clear view of whoever was lurking in the jungle. Peter stared at her.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a whisper.

"I'm going to go see who's in there," and knowing Peter would follow her she added, "You, stay here with Tinker Bell."

Before Peter could protest, the girl was off, running silently into the darkness of the jungle.

It seamed to be hours since she had left. Peter made up his mind, he had waited long enough. He rose into the air.

Tink made a burst of accusing bells.

"To find Shining Pearl, that's where I'm going" answered Peter.

More bells.

"Well stay here then." Peter elevated higher in the air to get a better look at the jungle.

The all too familiar urgent warning chimes rang from below.

"Tink, I can't hear you. What?"

The bells repeated.

No use, he could not make any sense out it. What was Tink going on about now! Peter dove down to see what was bothering Tink so much. He stopped in the air 6 feet from the ground.

Tink, exasperated for having to repeat herself for the second time, said slowly: "_Something, bad, in there,_ " she pointed into the darkness.

Annoyed Peter said, "I know you told us that before."

Tink started to answer "No, not tha-" but was cut off mid-chime by the sudden movement ahead.

Peter put a finger to his lips silencing Tink who made a short sound which meant "Hmph!"

Feeling a chill she shivered, nestling into Peter's fiery red tussle of hair.

The boy drew out his dagger which hung on a vine belt at his side. Peter was prepared to fight whatever was about to burst out of the darkness. Rustling came again from the jungle and then it happened, six boys came racing towards Peter.

Known as the Lost Boys, they were Peter's closest friends. Peter of course was the leader of the bunch. All seven boys lived together in a driftwood hut near the Mollusk village.

Slightly was first to get out, making his way through the tangles of vines and branches. "I found him!" he shouted to the others as they came stumbling out behind.

Peter let out a deep sigh with enormous relief, he replaced his dagger and floated down to greet them.

The boys were talking non-stop all at the same moment. They drowned him with questions. "Where were you?" most of them asked.

"Do we have to start the game over?" the Twins asked.

"How many goats did you find Peter?" Nibs and Curly both asked.

"I found a snake!" Tootles said.

"That doesn't count," the rest of the boys said.

"Does too, the snake ate the goat."

Goat hunting was one of the boys' favorite activities. Of course they weren't actually hunting the goats, the goal was simply to spot as many goats as one could.

The boys forgot Peter for a moment and started quarreling among themselves. But Peter wasn't listening to them anymore, memories of long ago replayed in his mind. Goat Hunting was a game that James, one of the original Lost Boys, came up with.

James was also the best friend Peter had ever had. And though he got along well with Slightly and the rest, it just wasn't the same. Nor…would it ever be. A frown appeared on Peter's face, just for a moment, then it was gone. All the same, Peter turned around so the boys wouldn't see him sad. He stared out at the sea envisioning a large ship sailing away, slowly until it became only a small, little, greyish speck on the ocean.

Peter was suddenly jolted back to the present, "Huh?" asked Peter.

Slightly repeated himself for the third time. "I said," said Slightly, "How many goats did you find?"

Peter thought for a moment, then frowned. He'd only found one, before he had gotten captured by the pirates. He was about to answer then froze. He heard something! There it was again, another rustling noise.

Then Shining Pearl emerged. "Well," she said dusting her hand off on her skirt, "Tinker Bell was right. Those aren't pirates," she added with a laugh.

Peter with a quick glance over at the Lost Boys, laughed a little too.

Tink, who had been unusually silent for a long time, started chiming loudly again. She landed on Peter's shoulder.

He glanced at her, then at the silent jungle. "Tink, I don't see anything." Peter walked toward the looming darkness.

More chiming.

"What's she saying?" Shining Pearl asked, coming up behind them.

A sudden chill flew past them out of the jungle, though there was no wind. Peter shook his head in confusion. "It couldn't be, not here!" he thought, gazing into the thick over growth of plants and tree limbs. "She says," Peter paused, "she says someone's still in there."

Tink nodded.

Shining Pearl took a step past them peering into the black. Shivering a little, she too shook her head. "I didn't hear or see anything when I was in there," sticking head into the jungle, then pulling it back, "and I don't see anything now."

Peter nodded his head in agreement. "It was probably just the wind," he said to himself.

Tink slumped, annoyed that the children didn't believe her.

The Lost Boys suddenly noticing that Peter had walked off, trotted over to him. They all stopped behind Slightly.

"What's wrong?" Slightly asked.

Peter turned to them shrugging. "Nothin', just, Tink thought she heard something."

"_I did hear something!_" came the tiny complaint.

"Maybe she did hear something?" Slightly suggested.

"_That's what I said,_" said Tink, now standing on Peter's shoulder with her hands on her hips.

Peter rolled his eyes at her. Tink could be quite argumentative at times. Well actually she was most of the time.

Tink whispered to Peter, "_And you felt it too."_ He took a few steps back.

The morning sun was beating down on all seven of the children, the sand beneath their bare feet felt like burning lava. Shining Pearl looked down at her hot feet, the surge of hot sand made her remember something she forgot in the whole course of everything. She slapped her hand to her forehead. Peter turned looking at her.

"Oh I forgot!"

"What?" he asked Shining Pearl.

"My father wanted you for the meeting they're having. That's why he sent me to find you," she explained, glancing up at the position of the sun. "And you'd better fly or you'll be late." Shining pearl looked back at Peter.

"Meeting? About what?" he asked her.

"I don't know, he wouldn't say."

Peter glared up at the sun which wasn't such a good idea, he momentarily went blind. He turned towards Slightly saying, "You and the boys go back to the hut. I'll be back later."

Slightly nodded.

Then rising into the air, Peter called out a thank you below to Shining Pearl and raced off towards the Mollusk village.

Tink, sitting in Peter's hair, glanced back at the jungle as they flew. She chimed silently to herself "_There's something in there."_


	3. Chapter2: The Dark Shape

**CHAPTER 2**

**The Dark Shape  
><strong>

_**T**_he dark shape loomed near the edge of the over-grown jungle. Concealed by the darkness, a pirate, Hurky, one of Captain Hook's men, waited and watched till all of the children were gone from the beach. He remained there in the jungle, not wanting to go into the bright blaze of the afternoon sun. He detested light (one could almost say he feared it). When the pirate turned away his back was to the sun casting no shadow.

The thing, inhabiting him made a deep moaning sigh. He had come close to being discovered. The boy's little bright friend was clever, too clever. She had felt his presence immediately. The boy however, had not been smart enough to listen to her. But what worried him was that fairy who was always with the boy. If he could get rid of her, then, he could get the boy. And, would he would get him.

But first he would find out what the savage chieftain had to tell the boy that so important.

Hurky took off at an impossibly fast speed through the jungle, though what he was doing could barely be considered running.

The jungle of the Island was huge, it wrapped all the way around, from the Mollusks' side, to the Pirates' side. It was to the Mollusk village that Hurky was heading towards. Upon being inhabited by this dark thing, he had no control over his own actions, except for one instant, he stopped at the edge of the clearing. Hurky hesitated to take another step. A Mollusk guard was positioned at the gate only ten yards away.

"Move!" the moaning voice inside his head ordered. The pirate strode towards the gate, his eyes were blank, there was no expression on his face.

* * *

><p>Flaming Hand was on guard duty that afternoon. He was one of the younger warriors. He sat on a wooden stool outside the wall. There was nothing really ever to guard against though. That of course was his own opinion. But this afternoon something did happen.<p>

Flaming Hand looked toward the jungle for the umpteenth time that day. He was about to go complain to the chief that he had seen nothing for hours and what was he supposed to see in the first place! But hold on a minute, Flaming Hand looked back a second time and grew completely alarmed. He sounded a warning on his horn made from a shell, the young Mollusk he jumped to his feet eyeing suspiciously the pirate who stood at the clearing's edge. Pirates never came to their side of the island! The pirates were well aware that if they tried to harm the boys they would be greatly outnumbered on the Mollusks' side.

The Mollusk man's eyes grew wider as he saw the pirate stride right out in the open. Flaming Hand grunted a warning for the pirate to stay back but he kept coming, walking right towards him! The Mollusk stared at the pirate bewildered. Now it looked as if the pirate was going to bump right into him!

* * *

><p>Hurky stopped one foot away from the warrior. Flaming Hand's shadow wavered behind him. As the darkness consuming the pirate's body, in a horrifying scene, a dark fog flowed out of the pirate's mouth and floated towards the Mollusk's shadow. Hurky fell backwards, the life coming back into his face. He stared up at the Mollusk with a look of terror and confusion.<p>

Flaming Hand's eyes had suddenly been drained of all awareness. The shadow that was lying behind him across the grass was now gone.

"Go, I have no more need of you," the Mollusk said to the pirate in plain English, his voice sounding like a deadly moan.

Hurky, with one glance at him turned and ran off as fast as he could. He wanted to get as far away from that horrible thing as possible.

From the information the thing had gathered from the man he now inhabited, he now knew which hut the meetings were held in. But the young warrior had apparently not been told who was to be there.

Another warrior named Running Snail, came running out the gate, he had heard Flaming Hand's signal and came as fast as he could. Running Snail came up and stood beside his best friend, laying a hand on Flaming Hand's shoulder. Running Snail felt a cold chill around him.

"Is everything all right?" he asked him in Mollusk.

Flaming Hand moaned in reply. He turned to Running Snail and asked him, "Who is to attend the meeting?"

The warrior only stared at his friend for a long time before replying; there was something wrong with his friend, his face was blank of expression, and his eyes were black as coal. "Are you sure you are all right?" he said in his head or at least, thought he did.

"Yes," came the moaning answer, which Running Snail felt he was hearing from inside his own head, rather than out loud. Flaming Hand addressed the question again, this time more slowly. "Who will be at that meeting?"

The Mollusk looked questioningly at his friend, _"Why does he care so much?"_ he thought.

"Never mind why," moaned the voice.

The sun had begun to set. Both Mollusks were standing in the shadow of the wall so he hadn't noticed that his friend cast no shadow. Nor was the Mollusk able to take Running Snail's shadow for that matter.

Running Snail finally answered him, but he was staring down at the ground as he talked. "The chief is, of course, his two sons, and Peter, and three other men." He hoped that answer would satisfy Flaming Hand.

"I see," he moaned. Without another word Flaming Hand walked past him.

Running Snail asked him where he was going? But Flaming Hand didn't answer, he entered through the gate and was headed for the hut by the wall farther back on the left.

There was only one person around that part of the village. He was standing outside the hut. Fierce Clam was the warrior's name. He was a much older man than Flaming Hand. In fact the only one older than him, was their chief Fighting Prawn. Flaming Hand walked straight towards him. And then the same horrible scene from before repeated itself, the darkness inside Flaming Hand transferred quickly to the older man. Fierce Clam left Flaming Hand behind him falling to the ground. The young Mollusk stood up. Wondering what had just happened.

Fierce Clam positioned himself in a dark corner of the hut as he waited for his enemies to arrive.


	4. Chapter3: Don't Need Anybody!

**CHAPTER 3**

**"Don't Need Anybody!"  
><strong>

_**F**_ighting Prawn looked up scanning the sky for a sign of a certain familiar flying figure. "Where was Peter?" the Mollusk chief wondered to himself. No doubt the boy had probably gotten himself into trouble again. Fighting Prawn made up his mind, he would wait thirty minutes more, then he would have to lead a search party into Pirate territory to go and rescue Peter.

All of the men, except one came out of the hut crowding around their chief.

"Do you think he will come?" one of the men asked.

Fighting Prawn looked back at his men and sighed, "I hope so, but if not, I want ten of the men ready and…" he stopped in mid-sentence.

There was Peter swooping across the late afternoon sky. He stopped, descending into the village. Peter smiled and panted, he had flown as fast as he could, an effort that made him quite out of breath. He met the Mollusk chief's gaze. "Uh, I guess I'm a little late," Peter laughed nervously.

Fighting Prawn was looking at Peter disapprovingly, and anxiously. He sighed, "Are you all right?"

Peter shrugged, "I'm fine."

A chime came from his hair. "_That landing wasn't,_" Tink complained. She looked down at Peter, the boy ignoring her.

There was a long pause. Peter glanced up at the sun. It had started to go down, the golden afternoon rays were now a fiery, reddish-orange. He looked back at Fight Prawn.

Anger now flared up in the Mollusk chief's eyes. "How many times, have I warned you to stay away from the Pirates."

Peter looked back at him in surprise, how did he know? "But I didn't go over there!" Peter tried to defend himself.

"_Did too!_" came the chimes.

"Be quiet, Tink!" he snapped at the fairy. Now Peter was somewhat angry.

"I didn't. Not on purpose," he said with a sorry look, glancing into Fighting Prawn's eyes.

A sound came from behind. Both Peter and Fighting Prawn turned to see Shining Pearl come running out of the jungle. The girl ran up to them, she looked at Peter, then at her father.

"Did you tell him?" Peter asked her, feeling betrayed.

"Tell who?" Shining Pearl panted, still tired from running. She glanced over at her father. The girl shook her head, "No." Shining Pearl added, "No, how could I? I just got here."

Peter sighed.

Tink, who was hovering by Fighting Prawn said, "_She should have."_

Peter glared at her, a look that told Tink to keep her chimes to herself.

The sky was all red now, the light shining below was dim, a wind blew through the palm trees. Fighting Prawn sighed and all eyes turned to him. "We have spent enough time arguing," he said, "If we delay any longer there will not enough light to talk."

Tinker Bell made a series of bell sounds pointing out that she could light the room. Tink increased her glow to prove her point.

Peter who was tired of translating for her said nothing.

Fighting Prawn understood the bright glow and said, "Well, then, let's start the meeting."

The band of Mollusk warriors followed their chief into the hut, with Peter tailing behind, still wondering what the meeting was about and why they wanted him there?

Tink flew ahead of them, stopping to shiver when she flew in the entrance. "_Something bad's in there_."

Peter had either not heard Tink, or he was ignoring her. Whatever the case being, he followed the line of men in anyway. When every one had settled down in their chairs made from palm tree trunks, Fighting Prawn addressed them.

"I have called this meeting to talk about something of most importance." That much was obvious to everyone. Their chieftain went on, "A matter concerning a device which Mr. J.D. Aster, the man who came to our island a few years ago, has invented and given to Peter to enable him to return to the world we once lived in." Peter looked at Fighting Prawn questioningly. The chieftain glanced at Peter, "This is why I have asked the boy to be here during our discussion since this matter concerns him also."

Peter felt an awful chill, he assumed it was just the night air seeping through, but something nagged at him, something in the room was not right.

Tink chimed at the boy from above, "_He's here_."

Peter glanced up at her. "Who is?" he mistakenly said out loud while Fighting Prawn was talking.

He turned to Peter, a little unhappy to have been interrupted. "What is it?" Fighting prawn asked.

Peter looked around then, up at Tink, and back to the Mollusk chieftain. "Uh, nothing," said Peter with a trace of worry in his voice.

Fighting Prawn looked hard at the boy. He knew Peter better than that.

Peter sighed and said, "Well, it's probably nothing, Tink just said," he paused looking back up at her.

She repeated the chimes, "_He's here_."

"Uh, nothing, never mind." Peter felt the chill around him grow stronger. He shuddered a little at the thought of hearing that horrible voice again, that awful, deadly sounding, moan.

"_I hope you're wrong, Tink,"_ he said to himself.

"Are you sure?" Fighting Prawn asked Peter. He studied the boy's face.

Tink, tired of hovering in the air acting as a lantern, landed on Peter's shoulder. Peter tensed, trying not to sound worried. "Yes." He lied.

"_No,_" Tink corrected the boy.

"Shsh!" Peter told her.

Tink made a "_hmph!_" noise.

When everything was quiet Fighting Prawn began again. "I know that Mr. Aster meant well when he invented the Pod, but it is too dangerous to use anytime we feel like it."

Several of the men nodded.

Peter, unsure whether he should tap Fighting Prawn's shoulder or raise his hand and wait to be called on, simply said, "But, I promised Sarah I'd come back!" Peter thought of the girl as he said this. Sarah with her friend, J.D. had come to Never Land a few years ago, to get the last remaining box of starstuff away from an evil shadow-stealing creature called Lord Ombra.

Sarah had saved Peter's life once and in return he had gone back with her to rescue her brother, Aidan, from Ombra. When all was said and done, J.D. and a friend of his had created a football-shaped device that would allow Peter to travel back to his world without using starstuff. He had promised Sarah, upon leaving, that he would come back. And he had. Peter had come back to see her, and Aidan, several times over the past few years.

Fighting Prawn put his hand on Peter's shoulder, "I know," he said looking at Peter's saddening face, "but what if Hook catches you using it? If he were to enter their world, it could turn into a big mess."

Peter looked up at the old chieftain's face, with cockiness replacing the sad look on the boy's face. Peter jumped to his feet, "Hook would never catch me, I'm much too fast. If he tries to get near me I'll fly away."

Fighting Prawn looked at him disapprovingly, "He is not the only one to worry about. What about that Lord Ombra creature? From what I gather he is still alive after all these years?" Fighting Prawn had his own encounter with the awful being once.

Tink chimed again but Peter wasn't listening.

"He was destroyed by the fireworks at that park…thing," Peter said referring to the Disney World theme park in Florida.

"Are you so sure? We have thought that many times before."

Peter sat back down. He looked around him half expecting to see the black, hooded and cloaked figure from his past creep up behind him. He felt the chill around him grow colder, it was almost unbearable. Peter was most definitely not certain. His voice quavered as he said, or more accurately, he asked, "Well, he has to be, doesn't he?"

Fighting Prawn said nothing, with a sad look he shook his head and turned to the men, addressing them. "Until we figure out what to do with the Pod, it will be hidden where no one will think to look. No one else is to be told of its location. Is that understood?"

All but one man, who had gone unnoticed, nodded in agreement.

Peter asked, his voice saddening, "Where are you going to take it to?"

Prawn turned to Peter in a somewhat reluctant stern voice saying, "I'm sorry, but I cannot tell you. It is for your own good."

Peter was very upset, his face reddening. "You can't or you won't?"

Fighting prawn sighed, "Peter-"

The boy cut him off, "You ask me to come to a meeting," Peter paused, his anger building up about to explode, "You don't tell me what it's about. And I find out you plan to take my Pod away, that J.D. gave to me, and I am not allowed any say in the matter? And you won't tell me where you're taking it!

Fighting Prawn ignored the disrespect Peter had just shown knowing the boy must be feeling betrayed. He laid a hand on the boy, "Peter, it's for your own good." Peter looked at the chieftain, still angry. "Promise me you will not go looking for it."

"It's mine. Can't I do with it what I want?" he asked grouchily.

"Peter, if you aren't going to listen to me I will have to order you to stay in the hut with the boys until we're through."

Peter was now angrier than he had ever been in his life. He couldn't stop himself now from truly exploding, "You're not my father, you can't order me around! I don't have to listen to you!" Peter regretted it the moment he said it. Fighting Prawn had been the closest thing he had to a father, but Peter was still thoroughly angry. With that he strode straight out the door of the little hut and took off into the night sky.

Fierce Clam sat in his dark corner watching the boy take off. He saw the Mollusk chieftain rush out of the hut after the boy. A satisfied evil smile crossed his expressionless face. He had felt the boy's thoughts and he knew what the boy intended to do. The Mollusk man waited, till the room was completely empty to make his quick and silent exit.

* * *

><p>Tink sat in Peter's hair which was now as red as his face, <em>"You shouldn't have said that,"<em> she chimed. Peter swatted her hard off his head.

"Then why don't you go back there with them if that's what you think," he said speeding away furiously. "I don't need him trying to tell me what to do, he's not my father!" Peter began again. "I don't need one, either." He turned to Tink, "And I don't need a fairy nagging at me all the time! If you dislike me so much then why don't you go away!

Tink, who was both hurt and angry by what the boy had said, made a furious series of bells that for the most part, was untranslatable, but a few parts roughly meant that, she was not a fairy, she was a bird-girl! And maybe she would fly away! And then Peter would be most certainly lonely without her, and sorry!

He replied to her "I don't need Fighting Prawn, I don't need you, I don't need anybody!" Peter zoomed as fast as he could through the air for the first time ever leaving behind an angry bird-girl who had not shot after him. The coolness relaxed him and his face became less reddened. "I don't need anybody." He tried to assure himself.

**Author's note:**

**I don't really like writing author notes, because I feel they distract from the story, but there are somethings I'd quickly like to say:  
><strong>

**-I want to thank DomesticHeart for reviewing my chapters so far, it means a lot to me thanks. :)  
><strong>

**- Just in case anyone's wondering, I do plan to finish this story. I already have the end planned out. I plan to have at least 50-70 chapters. **

**(A little long I know, but that is the normal length for a real Starcahers book)  
><strong>

**-And yes, it will be explained soon how Lord Ombra got into Never Land.**

**Thanks for reading everyone, please review and tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter4: Sarah's Discovery

**Quick Author's note:**

**-I'm still working out the bugs in this chapter, but I think I've gotten them all.  
><strong>

**I rewrote the plot for this chapter at least 3 times.**

**So if something doesn't make sense feel free to tell me.  
><strong>

**-And I just want to say thanks again to DomesticHeart for reviewing:)  
><strong>

**CHAPTER 4**

**Sarah's Discovery  
><strong>

**"S**arah!" Natalie Cooper called out to her daughter standing at the edge of the stairs. "Come down here and help us unpack the Christmas lights."

"I'll be there in a minute mom." I9 year-old Sarah called back from inside her room. She was in the middle of a big fashion crisis. Still in her Pajamas, she had been trying to decide whether to wear her green Christmas sweater with the Reindeer on it or, the red one with the furry white trimming. It always took her a long time to decide what to wear. She had been up since 7:30 this morning and it was now almost 9:00. What was she going to do! Then she had a brain storm, "Ah ha!" Sarah ran quickly over to her jewelry box moving her stack of **Starcatcher** books carefully out of the way, she then pulled out a pair of earrings. Problem solved, she thought. She decided she would just wear the red sweater with her reindeer earrings.

Sarah reached for her gold locket that hung on the post of her bed, she had saved her money for a long time to buy it. True it wasn't a real Starcather's locket, but it was made out of real gold and Sarah always wore it in hopes that someday there might be another starstuff fall, though this was highly unlikely.

Knock! Knock! came the noise outside her door. "Sarah, come on. What's taking you so long?" asked Sarah's younger, 17 year-old brother Aidan. He was tired of waiting, he wanted to get the lights put up and be done with it so he could go back to playing his video game.

"Hold on a minute," Sarah grouchily told her brother as she finished getting dressed. She was still in the process of putting the other earring on as she opened the door. "O.k what?" she asked.

Aidan rolled his eyes at her, "With the time you were taking I thought maybe you were reading those **Starcatcher** books again."

"Good idea, maybe I should," she teased.

Aidan groaned as he turned away and headed for the stairs.

"You sound like Ombra!" she said calling after him.

Aidan quickly spun around staring at her. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing, never mind." Sarah said laughing. Sarah followed her brother down the stairs, stopping suddenly to glance at the mirror. She noticed what she had forgotten to do. "My hair!" Sarah cried, "It's a wreck!"

Sarah always liked to wear her hair in an odd style that required a lot of time, and hairspray to get it that way, but this morning she had been in what she considered such a hurry trying to get dressed that she had forgotten about doing her hair. Her brown hair hung loosely in a frizzy and tangled mess at the ends, just barely sitting on her shoulders. She stared at the reflection trying to fix the "hideous" mess.

Sarah's mom came up behind her. "You don't have time to fix it now. Help us with the lights then you can go up to your room and spend all the time you want ruining your beautiful brown hair." In Natalie's opinion Sarah's choice about wearing her hair in the strange style ruined her hair. She argued over and over again with her daughter that wearing that much hairspray every day would sooner or later damage the silky smooth hair Sarah had.

Sarah sighed and turned reluctantly away from the mirror.

Mr. Cooper turned on the Christmas music in the CD player and grabbed a box off the large stack that was piled high in the living room. The kids joined him and helped unpack the box.

Later that evening, after getting all the lights put up and the decorations set up around the house, the Coopers all sat on the couch in front of the fire place sipping hot chocolate. The Christmas music had been turned down and was playing softly. Sarah and Aidan's dad had fallen asleep. Aidan was at the other corner of the couch playing a video game under his jacket while no one was looking. Their mom was sitting between the now snoring Tom Cooper and Sarah. She glanced at Sarah who was watching her father snore. Both mom and daughter giggled.

Sarah turned her head away and looked out the window at the falling white snow. She didn't know why but somehow, that reminded her of Peter and how much she missed him. The last time he had come back to visit them he promised he would be back soon. Sarah looked at her empty mug. It had been nearly a year ago since the last time she saw him. She hoped Peter was all right.

Sarah glanced at her brother who still had his head down playing the video game. She rolled her eyes. Brothers! she thought in disapproval. Then a box lying outside the hallway by the garage door caught her eye. It looked as if there was a box they missed when they were unpacking.

"Hey Mom I think we miss one." Sarah said quietly pointing to the box on the ground.

Mrs. Cooper glanced across the room, she mumbled something to herself.

"That's not Christmas stuff, just stuff you're grandma gave me of hers. I honestly don't know how it got out here…"

She yawned then got up and dusted her hands on her pants,

"Well, you kids can stay here and enjoy the fire, but I have dishes still to do." Mrs. Cooper said with a sigh.

Upon seeing her mom leave, Sarah quietly tiptoed over to the box to have a look and see what was inside –just some old books, an old, weathered bracelet with the words: 'Friends forever' engraved on it, and some old photos mostly of two girls posing and giggling. One of the girls, she recognized was her grandmother Anna, but she had no idea who the other girl was, she had short brown hair, green eyes, but the thing that held Sarah's attention was the girl was wearing a locket, a gold star-shaped locket with five points!

"That's an odd." Sarah smirked.

She continued rummaging threw the box till something caught her eye; buried at the bottom of the stack of old photos, was a large brown envelope. Sarah picked it up and hesitated for a moment, then opened the seal. She pulled out an old yellow-y, faded piece of paper.

It read:

_**Dear Jane,**_

_**Thanks so much for come to stay with us, I had so much fun, I hope you and you're family are doing well. I do hope you made it home alright, **_

_**And you did leave some things behind when you left.**_

_**I've put them all in this envelope for you.**_

_**Don't worry I haven't read any of the letters or you're diary. **_

_**Please let me know if and when you get it.**_

_**You're friend, Anna**_

Reaching her hand inside, Sarah pulled out several letters addressed to a Miss Jane Silverstone, at 2670, Saddle St, Thistlebrook PE United States. The return address read: 1425 Old Brompton Road, London, England. She knew that address from somewhere, but, where? Carefully, she took one of the letters out and read it:

**_Dear Jane,_**

**_I hope you're stay is going well with the Brooks. Your father and I both miss you. The war does seem to be letting up a little over here, So I'm sure you'll be home in no time._**

**_I had a talk with your Grandmother recently. From what I gathered, it seems that after Mr. Magill's sudden disappearance many years ago (and I do fear that the Others were involved), the Starcathcers have now come to realize that he had left no instruction about where he had taken a certain box. I do, however, vaguely remember when I was a child, hearing him mention something about hiding it a cave somewhere, but I cannot be certain (that being some 30 years ago). But, one small bit of good news remains. The Chalice has been found. I will not say where lest the enemy should get hold of this letter._**

**_Take care. I'll see you soon, and say hello to your friend Anna for me._**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Your mother, Wendy_**

Sarah stared at the letter, open mouthed at what she had just discovered – Wendy, the Starcatchers, Magill? She reread the letter over and over. Now she knew where she'd heard that address from! This letter had most definitely been written by _the_ Wendy Darling, the daughter of the famous Molly Aster from the books. Which meant her grandmother had actually known a real Starcater. And without even knowing it!

Another thought crossed Sarah's mind. This box Wendy was talking about must be the Cache, the last remaining starstuff on earth. She and Aidan found the gold box in a cave, not long ago, while on their vacation in London, England. And she and Aidan had found it not too long ago while on their vacation in England, Sarah and Aidan had found the gold box hidden in a cave. Sarah remembering with guilt how they had used it all up in an effort to keep it away from Ombra. But wait, she though for a moment, the Cache had been in a large trunk; what they had found two years ago was only a small box full. That must mean that…

"Aidan!" Sarah whispered to her brother. He stopped playing his game and looked over at her.

"What?"

"Come take a look at this!" Sarah said gesturing a hand for her brother to come over and see what she was looking at.

"So what, it's an old yellow piece of paper."

Sarah sighed. Sometimes her brother could be so stupid! "I know that, but read what the 'old yellow piece of paper' says!" she handed the letter to Aidan.

He read it intently. Then Aidan looked back up at his sister. "So, we already found the starstuff."

Sarah groaned, "We found some of it. If you remember the books correctly the Cache was a large trunk-full. Which means that there has to be some starstuff still out there somewhere."

"Oh."

Sarah suddenly sprang to her feet as another thought crossed her mind. "Which also means, that Lord Ombra will be after it!"

Aidan looked up at her doubtfully, "Sarah I don't think-" His sister's glare silenced him.

"Do you remember the ravens?" she asked him.

"Yah, how could I forget that?" Aidan said feeling uncomfortable at the thought of the Ombra-inhabited ravens.

"If he was determined enough to follow us all the way back to America to get a small little box, imagine what he'd do to get a whole trunk full!" Aidan imagined. Then he shuddered, looking back at Sarah. She continued, "He'll stop at absolutely nothing!... Oh No!"

"What?" Aidan asked his voice quavering.

"What if he goes after Peter?" Sarah added, "Remember in **The Secret of Rundoon **how Ombra kidnapped Peter, and the Others forced him to tell them where the starstuff was? What if Ombra tries the same thing again?

Aidan trying to sound reasonable said, "Sarah, for one thing, Peter's in Never Land, and that's in another dimension, and to get there, you have to use the Pod when you're on the Peter Pan ride, and Peter is the only one who has the Pod".

Sarah sighed and sat back down. Her brother did have a point.

Mrs. Cooper came out from the kitchen, a dish still in her hand. She looked at her children. "I thought you two would be in bed by now? And I wouldn't talk so loud, you might wake your dad."

Both Sarah and Aidan smirked, it was a well known fact that their father could sleep through almost anything.

"What time is it Mom?" Sarah asked.

"Uh, about, 10 after 1."

"1? A.M.?" asked Aidan.

"Yah," their mom replied, "And you both have school tomorrow."

Technically speaking, yes, Aidan had school. Sarah, now being 19, was going to college. She was going to Princeton, the same collage at which their friend J.D was professor. It was a long trip there everyday, since the Coopers lived in Pennsylvania, but Sarah didn't mind.

The kids got up dusting themselves off. Sarah grabbed the letter and envelope before heading up the stairs with her brother. She had no doubt though, that Aidan would spend the rest of the night secretly playing video games as usual.

Both kids shouted good night to their mom before going to their rooms.

Sarah lay in her bed pouring over all of her old Starcatcher books looking for answers to the riddle. One thing one thing still puzzled her, what was this 'chalice' that Wendy talked about? She had tried to sleep for quite some time, but Sarah found it was no use, she was far too excited to sleep! She fell back on her pillow fiddling with the locket around her neck with one hand, and holding the discovery the she had made in the other.


	6. Chapter5: Hook's Chance

**CHAPTER 5**

**Hook's Chance  
><strong>

**H**ook was most unhappy, (not that he ever really was happy). He sat in his hut all day trying over and over again to come up with a plan of revenge to get the flying boy!

He was interrupted by a knock on the door. "What is it!" Hook growled.

Smee, his first mate, nervously walked in, stumbling again on the door frame. "Cap'n, Hurky's back. Says he has urgent news to tell you."

"It had better be good."

Right then the pirate came rushing up almost bumping into Smee. "I followed the boy like you ordered," he said, panting out of breath from running all the way back to the fort. Hurky looked back up at the captain who glared at him impatiently.

"And?"

Hurky had gone over what he would tell the captain when he returned. He decided it was best to leave out the detail of a dark being inhabiting him. "Seems the savages are having a meeting and they want the boy there." Somehow Hurky had remembered that while the darkness was controlling him. Hurky watched Hook intently, the captain seemed to be muttering to himself.

Hook turned to Smee, "Tell three of the men, to report back to me after they hear what the savages have to say at this meeting of theirs."

Smee looked at him confused, "But Cap'n, I don't think the savages will invite us to their meeting."

Hook made an exasperated sigh. "Smee," he said slowly.

"Aye Cap'n?"

"You are an idjit! The men are not going _to_ the meeting."

"But Cap'n you said-" Smee shut up seeing the angry look on Hook's face.

"As I was saying, they will not be in the meeting, they will be hiding behind the hut listening." Hook turned to Hurky. "You got that? I want you and two other men behind the village, you'll hide where they won't see you and when the savages are through you tell me everything they say. Is that clear?"

"Now?" Hurky asked, still somewhat tired from the long trek he had just made.

"Yes, NOW!" Hook roared.

Both men scurried away out of the hut.

* * *

><p>Hours later the three men came trudging back to the fort.<p>

"They're back, Captain" called the look-out in one of the palm trees.

They dropped to the ground in front of Hook exhausted. They quickly told the captain what they had overheard. They told in great detail about some odd Pod thing that the boy had apparently been using to get to the other world. Hook listened. An evil smile grew across his face when they told him about the boy's sudden angry out burst when the old savage chieftain told him they were taking the pod. Then taking off, the boy flew over their heads. If he knew the cursed flying boy he knew what the boy would do.

A look out called down from the tree. "I see the boy Cap'n."

Hook whirled 'round, "What? Where?"

"Saw him flying over the beach towards Skull Rock. He had some kind of metal thing in his hand."

A plan was forming in Hook's sinister mind. He could see it now, his chance to get off the island, and get the boy. "Get the men, tell them, tell them to bring guns, and tell them to get aboard the ship."


	7. Chapter6: The Ambush

**CHAPTER 6**

**The Ambush**

* * *

><p><strong>Small Author's note:<strong>

**-I've got to say this was my favorite chapter to write.**

**(oddly enough it was also the hardest to write)**

**I can not wait to see what you guys think of it. :)  
><strong>

**Hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>P<strong>_eter had flown as fast as he could. He stopped for a moment, noticing the missing light that always trailed behind him. Peter glanced back through the sky scanning for a bright glow. _"That was odd."_ The boy had expected the bird-girl as usual, to shoot after him when he had zoomed away. But, she hadn't. "Most unlike Tink..." Peter thought.

Somewhat tired now, he decided he'd better come down. Peter looked for a place to land. Squinting, he was just able to see Mermaid Rock, but he didn't see any of the mermaids. Peter sat on the rock his back facing the island. He stared out at the sea that lie beyond the lagoon, picked up a stone and threw it into the water. Peter put his face in his hands. What had he done? He could not go back to the village, where most certainly, an angry Fighting Prawn would be waiting for him with a long lecture when Peter returned. The boy shook his head. No, he could not face Fighting Prawn. Not now, and not yet.

"_So what will you do?"_ the voice echoed in his head.

Peter cocked his head around, he peered over the rock into the water. A hand gently touched him from behind. He jerked back, startled almost falling into the water. "Oh, hello Teacher," Peter thought to her, turning round to see the face of the mermaid leader.

She sat behind him on the rock, her tail swishing in the water. _"You are upset,"_ the mermaid noted.

"Yes," the boy confessed dangling his legs over the ledge.

Teacher spoke in thought again, _"You had a fight with him, didn't you?"_

Peter looked up at her surprised, "But how-"

Teacher shook her head telling him to be quiet, _"You said things you shouldn't and now you're in trouble." _

Peter nodded, putting his head in his hands, a tear fell to the ground.

The mermaid put a hand under Peter's chin lifting his face up so his gaze met hers. She looked into his eyes sympathetically stroking her hand across Peter's cheek.

"What should I do now?" he asked her.

"_That is your decision to make,"_ came the reply.

Peter thought about it. He didn't want the Lost Boys crowding 'round him, pestering him with questions. So, if he could not go back, and, he could not go home, what would he do? "I'll go see Sarah," he answered Teacher. The idea had been playing in his mind ever since he had stormed out of the hut. Peter noticed the odd look on her face and couldn't tell if she disapproved of his decision or not.

He continued thinking. He would leave tonight! He would snatch the Pod before Fighting Prawn had a chance to take it! And before the Mollusk chieftain had time to notice, Peter would be a "world" away. Peter got up. He looked at Teacher, grateful to have had someone to talk with.

"_So you have decided?"_ she asked.

Peter nodded.

"_Good,"_ Teacher answered him, _"Go then,"_ she said smiling.

Peter rose into the air waving good-bye to the mermaid.

* * *

><p>Peter landed in a clearing next to a large mushroom, starting to pull it away from the ground, he stopped. Peter looked around cautiously, making sure no one was watching him, then lifted the mushroom out of the ground, lowering himself through the hole.<p>

* * *

><p>Neither the moon, nor the stars had been out that night; the jungle was too dark for Peter to see any more than two feet away from him. So he had not seen the dark figure silently watching him, watching the boy as he slipped through the hole. The dark figure stepped forwards letting out a deep, satisfied moan.<p>

* * *

><p>Peter climbed down the ladder, dropping onto the floor of the boys' underground hideout, which they sometimes lived in. But lately the boys had been living in their driftwood hut. The underground home was so dark and quiet inside. Peter felt his way around in the darkness searching for the metal sphere that lay hidden somewhere in that room. Since Tink usually gave off more than enough light for the room, the boys had never thought to keep a lantern or candle around; a fact that Peter now regretted.<p>

Where was it? He knew it was there.

"Ow!" the boy shouted springing off the ground into the air, hitting his head on the ceiling, then falling down.

Peter picked up the object he stepped on, bringing it up to his face. It was a dart! An idea hit him, "That's it!"

He fumbled with the digital light up watch J.D. had given him. He pressed the side button, a small green glow lit up the face of the watch. It wasn't much light but it was better than nothing. He could now see the bed in the corner of the room. He dropped to the floor, tilting the watch so the glow aimed ahead of him. He crawled under the bed, turning upside-down he reached for the boards above him, pulling one loose. He felt around for something, then he found it! Peter quickly scrambled out from under the bed, with the Pod in his hand he climbed up the ladder and put the mushroom back in it place.

As he flew, Peter could make out the shape of a very, very large boulder that was shaped like a skull with two large empty eye sockets big enough for Peter to land in. He lowered onto the nose, crouching for a moment to catch his breath. He checked the time to make sure he wasn't too late, the Pod would only work when it was exactly 9:07pm in Sarah's world. He had only to wait another minute then he would be out of there.

Peter climbed the ridge of the nose and dropped down onto one of the eye sockets. Checking the clock again he set the Pod in the empty void, he twisted the end of the sphere-shaped Pod, and a brilliant yellow glow burst out into the sky making a hole. As Peter turned, the Pod in hand, to fly towards it, he heard a sudden loud bang echo through the night.

Uhhhhh!

He felt something, something small and metal hit him. A surge of pain ran up his right leg. Looking down Peter dreaded what he would see. He looked down at his leg, and saw it, saw blood pouring out from a hole the bullet had made on the side of his leg. Down the boy fell slamming hard onto the rock. Peter lay on the ground clutching his wounded leg grimacing in pain. The pain was unbearable but he had to get up, in another few minutes the portal would close! Ignoring the pain, he got to his knees and reached for the Pod. He stopped, feeling cold metal pressed against the back of his neck. Peter saw a tall shadow standing over him, heard the all too familiar, harsh rasping voice in his ear.

"Where do you think you're going, boy?" Hook hissed.

Peter glared up at Hook. He saw the other pirates emerge. He desperately scanned the area looking for an escape. He rose to his feet and quickly flung himself into the air hoping to fly free of the ambush of pirates. As he did so, Hook caught his leg, the right one, dragging him back down. Peter struggled but was too weak from the pain pounding in his leg to free himself of the hard grasp. He tried to kick at Hook's hand with his free foot. Peter jerked feeling the sharp hook scraping along his heel. Peter fell to the ground again hitting his head hard against the nose tip of the rock. He heard Tink's angry words in his throbbing head, "Don't expect me to ever save your sorry life again! The next time Hook catches you, I won't be there to save your pathetic little neck, and then you'll be sorry!"

Peter felt two men grasped his arms hard, yanking him to his feet. The pirates gripped him harder, so hard that he felt the feeling leave his arms. They bound his hands tightly behind his back with rope, taking his dagger out of the vine rope belt that hung round his waist. Peter felt like crying, not just because of the excruciating pain, but out of regret. Both Fighting Prawn and Tink had warned him but he hadn't listened. The tears burned in Peter's eyes but he held them back. He would not, could not, cry in front of Hook. He watched as Hook ordered one of the men to pick up the Pod.

"Take the boy, and the metal contraption to the ship. And be quick before that hole closes!" He glanced at the boy and sneered, "And if you try to fly boy, I'll have them kill you here and now!"

Peter glared at Hook angrily. He looked up in the sky at the portal as they dragged him off to the ship. He wished desperately that it would close now, of course it didn't. They reached the boat that had been lying in the shadows behind Skull rock. A boat had been lowered over the side for them to get in, Peter stopped and hesitated, he searched the sky, hoping maybe just maybe to catch a glance of a tiny bright glowing figure in the sky, but it wasn't there.

He drew in a sharp breath, feeling the blade of his own dagger pressed against his back, "Get in!" the man behind ordered. Peter felt a shove and he stumbled forward falling into the boat. "Haul her up!" yelled the men.


	8. Chapter7: Hopeless

** CHAPTER 7**

** Hopeless  
><strong>

_**P**_eter watched helplessly as the ship quickly began to rise; it lifted out of the water and into the air flying straight towards the Portal.

The pirates had tied Peter to the mast, binding him tightly so that he could not move. It was no use, even if he _could_ get free, how was he going to stop a giant flying ship?

Peter could hear Hook shouting orders to his men. He thought about what would happen when they reached the other side; since the portal in Sarah's world was in an amusement park ride, he wondered how a life-size pirate ship could possibility get through.

"_Maybe it won't,"_ he thought. _"Maybe it won't let us pass through!"_ Then suddenly the boat was engulfed in blinding white light. To Peter's surprise instead off seeing the interior of the Peter Pan ride, he saw the night sky above, stars twinkled over head, the moon was shrouded in grey clouds.

Not too far off shore lay what look liked Indian village, the people were all dressed in animal skins, and furs. They were gathered around a fire that had been put out apparently listening to the chieftain who was standing up with his hands in the air.

Peter stared on surprised; he wondered how the Indian had not seen the big pirate ship. All of the people were being irksomely quiet. They hardly made a sound.

After looking on at the seen Peter noticed none of them were moving,… at all. They stood there in the same frozen position. This was the oddest thing he'd ever seen, the almost looked like statues-

_That was it! _

Though Peter had never been on it, Sarah had told him there was a ride in the park where you board a steam boat and it takes you around a mini river inside the park. He now also remembered Sarah explaining that the people on the set were 'animatronic' as she had put it, meaning they were robots. Of course, Peter had no idea what a robot was, now he was starting to understand.

He watched the hole in the sky above disappear. Peter hung his head in defeat as he watched the pirate ship land in the water. Hook and his crew of pirates had made it into the other world. _"All thanks to me!"_ he grudgingly thought. Peter surveyed his situation, it was hopeless now. He was surrounded by a dozen or so pirates, and with Never Land far away there was no one to rescue him. No, there was no hope of escape for him now.

* * *

><p>,<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**-Yes I know, this one was really short, but the next chapter is one of the more important ones.**

**-And sorry if the description about the ride they landed in didn't sound so good. I couldn't figure out a good way to describe it.( And truthfully, I don't remember what the name of it was.) I've Never been to Disney _World_ so I'm playing the best I can off what I know of Disney Land. I have no idea if they even have that ride there.  
><strong>

**-And thanks for the reviews and everyone for reading.**


	9. Chapter8: Ancient History

**,  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Small Disclaimer:<strong>

**I did use a little tiny bit of Elvish in this chapter so;(=the name of the chalice)  
><strong>

**'I do not claim to have come up with the Elvish language, nor do I have any rights to it.'**

**J.R.R. Tolkien is the one who invented Elvish.**

**Small Author's Note:**

**I know, sorry for interrupting the story flow but I felt I had to say this before it continues:  
><strong>

**-To anyone who's been skipping chapters: Let me warn you now, this story will make next to absolutely no sense unless you read every chapter.**

**-P.S. It would be nice if the other readers would review, at least to let me know you've been reading and you like or dislike the story so far.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 8<strong>

**Ancient History  
><strong>

_**S**_arah stopped by J.D.'s office after her classes. She knocked on the door.

"Come in," called a voice on the other side of the door.

Sarah poked her head through the door. "Hey J.D., I was wondering if I could talk to you a minute."

"Sure, come on in," he said, getting up from his desk to clear the papers away.

J.D. was not much older than Sarah. In all the time Sarah knew him she still couldn't get over how green his eyes always looked. He was defiantly an Aster there was no mistake about that, Sarah thought. J.D. pulled a chair in front of the desk for Sarah to sit on. "Sorry, the office is a _little_ messy at the moment."

Sarah sat down dropping her backpack to the ground. She let out a deep breath. "Ok this is going to sound totally wired."

J.D. gave her a look of amusement "Weirder than when you told me the Starcatchers were real?"

Both of them laughed at little recalling old memories.

"Well, maybe not that weird. Maybe I should just start with the important thing." She glanced at J.D. who watched her patiently. "J.D. do you know anything about a chalice? I mean did the Starcatchers ever mention a chalice having to do with anything?"

J.D., after having met Sarah and Aidan had become quite serious about his Starcatcher ancestry. If anyone knew anything about Starcatchers' history it would be J.D. He thought about it for a moment. "I might, why do you ask?"

A nervous grin grew on Sarah's face, "Well, that's kind of the weird part." Sarah told J.D. all about the letter she had found in a box of old that belonged to her Grandmother. This aroused farther questions as to how she had gotten the letter. So she told him the whole rest of the story which to some time in telling,

"And that's about all I know, I did ask my mom and she told me that my grandmother was friends with a British girl that came to live with them during the war, and apparently for some reason the package never got mailed back," said Sarah, coming to the closure of her explanation. She handed the letter to J.D. so he could examine it for himself.

After a long while he looked back up at Sarah. She studied his face and he looked confused.

"I… See..." he said slowly.

"What is it?" asked Sarah glancing over his shoulder to see what he was looking at.

J.D. walked over to a bookcase behind his desk, he pulled out a book revealing a secret compartment underneath where the book had sat. This was where he kept his secret stash of ancient Starcatcher documents, diaries, letters etc., etc. J.D. carefully lifted out an old book and flipped through the pages. "Ah here it is!"

"What?" Sarah asked him eagerly.

J.D. put down the book. "I've been doing some research lately on ancient Starcatcher history, and here in this book it talks about an old relic called the Yulma Umbar, meaning Cup of Fate. It was more commonly known as the Silver Chalice."

"Can I see the book?" Sarah asked.

He handed the book to her. "I don't think you'll able to read it though. A friend of mine has been working hard with me to translate it. But I have failed to understand most of it."

Sarah looked at the odd words inscribed on the page. They were written in black ink. Her eyes lingered on an illustration of a silver chalice, on the broadest part of the cup were set four crystal jewels. A light was shining out of the cup. There was something inscribed on the cup but Sarah could not read it. A thought popped into her head; she had to ask. "Why was it called the 'Cup of Fate'?"

"Apparently, it had once been used in ancient courts to decide whether a person was guilty or not."

Sarah stared at him confused "But how...I mean how could a silly cup tell you that?"

"It was believed that if the accused drank out of the cup and lived, he wasn't guilty."

"I still don't get it."

J.D. leaned closer lowering his voice to a whisper. He pointed to the light shooting from the illustrated chalice. "It's what they filled the cup with - the book describes it here as gold dust that possessed a brilliant bright light."

Sarah gasped, "Starstuff!"

J.D. nodded.

"But I thought if you came into contact with too much starstuff you'd die instantly."

"And most of them did," he said grimly. "The chalice hadn't originally been made for that purpose though."

Sarah sat back in her chair. "Then what was it made for?"

J.D. ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm afraid that's where my knowledge of it ends, I haven't been able to find out anything more yet."

Sarah nodded. She looked up at the clock. "Gee, it's already 5!" Sarah got up from her seat. "I guess I'd better go. Thank for the info J.D."

J.D. smiled. "You're welcome. Say hello to Aidan for me."

"Will do," Sarah called behind her as she shut the door.


	10. Chapter 9: Ombra!

**Author's Note:**

**Well, it's definitely been a while since my last update, really sorry guys, I've been extreamly busy.**

**Also i have so manny versions of this story it was hard to tell which was the current version so really sorry if something sounds off.**

**(I honsetly have to go re-read those books, I kind of forgot what my plot was **_cring_**)**

**And thanks to everyone for all the reviews, I have read all of them and just want say thanks I'm glad you guys liked the story so far. **

**Anyways, on with the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 9<strong>

**Ombra!**

_**T**_hat evening as the last ray of sunlight beat down on Peter, he sighed, he felt beyond depressed. Peter had tried to get some sleep the night before but it was no use the pain from his throbbing leg kept him awake. He thought bitterly of how tired, hungry, thirsty, and in excruciating pain he was. He looked down at his leg, which was now coated in blood all the way down to his foot. He was horrified at the red sight, wishing he could do something to clean it off. Peter realized he also felt..cold! A cold chill wrapped around the boat.

Peter was not the only one who felt it. The other men on the ship did too, especially Hurky. Having been inhabited by the cold thing before, he grew very nervous. But he wasn't sure how to tell the captain that there was an evil, black, soul-stealing -_thing_ on the ship without him thinking he'd gone absolutely crazy.

Smee was actually the one who told Hook about it. "Ah Cap'n" Smee said.

"What is it!" Hook growled. He was in the middle of plotting the boy's demise.

"The air, it's gone cold."

"Tell the men to bring the boy to the front and center of the ship."

"Aye Captain." Smee replied.

Peter was not in touch with his surroundings, he was lost in though, he deeply regretted what he had said to Tink. He suddenly realized how much he missed the way Tink would sit on his head chiming at him.

He whispered to himself, "I'm so sorry, Tink."

Tears welled up in Peter's eyes, but he fought hard to control them from leaking out.

Suddenly he felt the ropes tied 'round him go loose and he found himself being roughly dragged to the- and roughly thrown to the deck. He could no longer stop a tear from escaping his eye. It fell from his cheek landing on… a black boot. He reluctantly looked up seeing Hook towering over him.

"I've got you now boy, and this time there are no savages or mermaids or little friends here to save you," Hook sneered.

One of the pirate grabbed Peter yanking his head back so the boy's glance met Hook's.

"Do you have any last words before I run you through boy?"

"No," Peter replied, and said with the last strand of cockiness and confidence he had left, "I'd rather not waste my last breath on _you._"

Peter glared defiantly at Hook with a cocky smile he knew would annoy the pirate captain. Then, seeing Hook raising his hook aiming for his chest, Peter looked away, bracing for the deep sinking blow that would end his life - but it never came! Peter slowly looked up at him with surprise filling his eyes, why hadn't Hook killed him? Then he understood. What had happened was almost worse!

"Ombra!" Peter gasped.


End file.
